1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic nonstep transmission apparatus in which a swash plate hydraulic pump and a swash plate hydraulic motor are connected to each other through a hydraulic closed circuit so as to make the capacity of the hydraulic motor variable by changing the tile angle of the swash place of the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional arts of this type of hydraulic nonstep transmission apparatus include one disclosed in Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 59-38467 in which a hydraulic servomotor is drivingly connected to the swash plate of a motor, thus varying the tilt angle of the motor swash plate by means of the hydraulic servo-motor to perform nonstep speed-change control.
Of the system for controlling the motor swash plate by a hydraulic servomotor as described, construction becomes complicated, cost of component parts is high and maintenance requires time and labor.